The present invention relates to a method for providing antimisting properties to an aqueous liquid and to the aqueous liquid systems having such antimisting properties.
The use of aqueous liquids in industrial applications often subjects said liquids to agitation and impact which results in mist formation. In addition, numerous industrial applications require the production of a spray of controlled droplet size. A reduction in the amount of mist generated in the use of such liquids permits a more efficient use of said liquids, reduces health hazards and reduces fire hazards.
Heretobefore, various alternatives have been proposed in an attempt to reduce the amount of misting exhibited by aqueous fluids when used in industrial processes. For example, ultra-high molecular weight polymers are added to aqueous formulations. Unfortunately, such aqueous liquid systems are not shear stable and thus irreversibly lose their utility due to the fact that said high molecular weight polymers undergo mechanical degradation of their molecular weight. In addition, ultra-high molecular weight polymers are difficult to dissolve in aqueous liquids, and typically result in a formulation exhibiting a high viscosity even at a very low polymer concentration.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art, it is highly desirable to reduce the amount of misting exhibited by aqueous liquids which are used in industrial applications.